Mordred Meow
by agent curly
Summary: Mordred is upset over Arthur killing Kara and is on his way to find Morgana. Merlin stops him in the most unthinkable of ways, Gaius can only assume it to be dark magic. A week later Arthur comes across a cat during a hunting trip and brings it home. How these events correlate is of little concern, the outcome however might just be what destiny and the old religion demand...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Mordred Meow**

 **Mordred/ Merlin/ Arthur Drama/ Humor ( _Friendship/_ Mystery _etc)_**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin seriously I don't... wish I did though**

 **Summary: Mordred is upset over Arthur killing Kara and is on his way to find Morgana. Merlin stops him in the most unthinkable of ways, Gaius can only assume it to be dark magic. A week later Arthur comes across a cat during a hunting trip and brings it home. How these events correlate is of little concern, the outcome however might just be what destiny and the old religion demand.**

 **Warning: Characters may be a bit OoC in later chapters**

* * *

Mordred was fuming he couldn't believe he gave his loyalty, his love to serve a man like Arthur Pendragon. He actually believed in him and thought he was different then his father that he was the savior his people have waited for all eternity the Once and Future King. Mordred scoffs the king spoken of in legend is noble and just something which he recently found that this so called legend that has been revered by the old religion lacked. He begged Arthur to save her! He loved her they were family she always protected him as he did the same for her, yet he failed to do anything to save her because he was led astray. He should have believed Morgana! Yes, her methods were extreme, but perhaps extreme measures were necessary to accomplish peace. Why should he have to hide any longer why should he wait for Emrys to stop being a bloody coward and do what is right! He will wait no longer, he will go to Morgana as he should have done and regain her loyalty. Emrys' true identity will suffice and once Morgana knows about Merlin and deals with him he will do whatever necessary to take down Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin sighed as he looked at the empty cell left by the druid. Mordred had escaped his grief over the death of his childhood friend Kara sending him to his destiny. Merlin wished it wasn't true, but he saw the anguish in Mordred's face as Mordred begged him to talk to Arthur. When Mordred mentioned how Merlin would feel if the love his life died, Merlin should have opened up to Mordred done whatever necessary for him to understand… but it would not have worked. Merlin saw Mordred's fiery spirit the look in his eyes is one he was familiar with for he had seen it before the day the knights of Medhir attacked Camelot he saw it in the eyes of a friend, saw the pain and betrayal he caused and ultimately the path she took. Merlin knew the time of Mordred's destiny would come and he had to make sure to stop him once and for all. He refuses to lose Arthur. To fail his destiny. Destiny. Slowly he recalls Kilgarrah's words regarding Mordred's destiny, " _The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana united in evil."._ That's it! Mordred is probably fleeing to Morgana's side! With one last look at the cell Merlin runs. He runs faster than ever before for in that glance he Vows to save Arthur, whatever it takes. He grabs the first horse he sees in the stable, and before the poor stable lad about to enter the stables can open the door it bursts open as Merlin pushes his steed to gallop as fast as it can, the stable hand barely moving out of the way in the nick of time. Shouts of distress as well as several vulgar words are thrown his way, but Merlin can't hear what is said the noise blends together for in his mind he has one goal. Recalling the tracking spell in his spell book Merlin quickly mutters it once out of the gates his eyes changing to that brilliant molten gold hue as he kicks his horse and makes him go East. His sight allowing him to see legions ahead in all directions until finally they land on his target only three measly hours ahead. Merlin grabs hold of the trail and pushes his horse ahead.

Hours later Merlin is finally at Mordred's heels he can see the silhouette of his enemy laying down near the recently made fire, his magic also alerting him to the wards Mordred placed to detect movement and persons of ill intent. As Merlin takes a step past the wards Mordred quickly turns.

"Hello Mordred."

Mordred glares and rises to his feet getting into a fighting stance. "Emrys. You will not hurt me. You never could, you are weak."

"Mordred I'm sorry about Ka.."

"Don't! You have no right!"

"You're right none the less I am sorry. You must know that it had to be done she was a threat to your king, Mordred."

"Arthur Pendragon is no king of mine. You never trusted me. I never did anything to warrant such distrust. I gave my loyalty to you, Emrys, to _him_ as well, but you always saw me as the enemy. Well, now that is exactly what I am! Know that you will not stop me. I will do everything in my power to take down your precious Arthur. You will know my pain. I will make you regret everything you've done to me."

Merlin frowns and raises his palm ready to attack as well, "I'm sorry Mordred, but I can not allow you to leave." _I will not allow you to hurt Arthur._ Merlin thought as his eyes turned gold and Mordred was thrown across the woods to hit the nearest tree, however before impact Mordred shot back with a curse at Merlin causing him to collapse to the ground and the roots from beneath to rise and restrain Merlin's limbs. After Mordred collided with the tree he carefully rose and made his way to Merlin. A smirk gracing his face, Mordred with all the force he had kicked Merlin he kicked once than twice and then the third time when he heard Merlin exhale sharply and the sound of what Merlin assumed to be a cracked rib he stopped. He knelt down till he was eye level with the warlock. 'Astrice' on the tip of his tongue he knew Merlin was too strong the spell would at most just knock the man unconscious, but that's all Mordred needed to get away. As he opened his mouth to utter the spell Merlin's eyes turned gold his voice filled with power that made the earth tremor and the roots and vines release him. He stood looking the all powerful warlock of legend and when he spoke Mordred felt fear reach the depths of his soul.

" ** _Bestraft und ende ihn, denn er ist ein Feind der alten Wege,_** ** _yn ei alluogi i ddod yn ddi-rym, i fod yn ddiniwed_** ** _, ihn in ein Tier zu verwandeln, bwystfil a fydd yn ei atal rhag cwblhau ei ddyniaeth"_**

Merlin gasped looking at what he did, he done it! He defeated Mordred. "Ahh!" Merlin grabbed at his rib and despite the pain he smiled, he felt his vision blur he felt his body numb and before he knew it he was falling, and everything went black, but Merlin was alright he was elated with glee, as gay as the early bird who got the worm, filled with the strength of a thousand men for he had won; his destiny was safe.

* * *

 ** _One Week Later_**

Arthur growled at his servant he couldn't stand that ridiculous smile he had on his face, for the past week. A week ago, Merlin arrived by horse at the gates of Camelot unconscious with filthy tattered clothes and by closer inspection by Gaius some light bruises on his ribs. Yet when he awoke he out right refused to tell anyone what happened just smiling that smile that made it impossible for almost anyone to not smile, as well as spouting nonsense about saving his life and the usual line of being his servant until he died.

"Merlin leave."

"Why?"

"I can't stand to look at that annoying face any longer its irritating. How can you be so happy! Morgana has declared war, she has an ever growing army of sorcerers ready to destroy the Kingdom, and you're smiling like a buffoon."

"You need not worry about Morgana. When the time comes we will win just as we always have. And when you win your name will be remembered for all eternity. Your men will tell your story from this generation to the next to ages from now when we have turned to dust and new stars are born in the sky."

Arthur blinked giving Merlin an incredulous look and turned away scoffing. "Right? Merlin while your faith in me is annoyingly heartwarming, do me a favor and get out of my chambers."

Merlin nodded his annoying smile remaining on his face as he exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Darkling Woods creatures lurked everywhere circling their prey. A black kitten with the darkest azure eyes. Who barely managed to survive the week. The creatures' fur were standing upright whether it be due to the chill in the air or the fear they felt due to the feline, it didn't matter. The kitten let out a meek little meow his eye turning amber and if any mortal were to witness the event they'd probably shriek in terror for that small harmless creature wasn't powerless as the creatures soon figured this out as flames spiraled from the kitten and ran in all direction chasing the wolves, serkets, and other creatures of nightmare.

* * *

 _ **A/N I am on a roll. Lol I have a list of ideas I wrote ages ago and I am barely writing the stories for those ideas this might be the last story i do before i go M.I.A. for a couple of months... Anyways I hope you guys like it. This will either become a short fic maybe two to four chapters long or remain as is, for now this story will remain In Progress untill I say otherwise so let me know what you guys think Yay (for continue please) Nay (for nah this okay I can live with the mystery, end the story here) or eh (I couldn't care less its good either way but if you continue I won't be disappointed). Either is fine or just let me know what you think in your own words it does not just have to be one syllable I'd be happy to read more. Anyways, again, I hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **Till next time ~Agent C.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Mordred Meow

Mordred/ Merlin/ Arthur Drama/ Humor ( _Friendship/_ Mystery _etc)_

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin

Summary: Mordred is upset over Arthur killing Kara and is on his way to find Morgana. Merlin stops him in the most unthinkable of ways, Gaius can only assume it to be dark magic. A week later Arthur comes across a cat during a hunting trip and brings it home. How these events correlate is of little concern, the outcome however might just be what destiny and the old religion demand.

Warning some characters may be OoC and this story should definitely not be taken seriously.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"Arthur?"

"Hello, Guinevere. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing it's just… well Merlin has been acting quite odd and I was thinking… Well it was more me and the knights you know Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, we were thinking that perhaps the reason he's acting strangely is because… well Gwaine and Elyan think its cause perhaps he found a girl… but well I don't think that's the case because I know Merlin, and he would have at least told me!… so, Leon, Percy, and I think that it has to be something else and we think that you know what it could be...?" Gwen trails off looking eagerly at her husband for answers.

"I haven't the slightest idea. But I do know that I don't like it and I know exactly what has to be done to ruin his annoyingly cheerful mood."

"Oh, Arthur please don't. I haven't seen Merlin this happy in ages. I mean I have seen him happy, but its not true glee like he is experiencing now. Maybe it'll pass please don't do anything to upset him, Arthur I'm serious."

Arthur smirks, "Oh darling I won't hurt him I swear, I do think however a hunt is in order."

Gwen glares at her husband and crosses her arms over her chest as if telling him she wants no part in his schemes, before she marches out of the chambers.

* * *

"Merlin what did you do?"

"Gaius I told you before, its nothing you should concern yourself with."

"That may be, but enlighten me."

Merlin groans, "Gaius all you need to know is that Mordred is no longer a threat. Arthur is alive. And Morgana will soon be stopped. The future for once seems clear."

"What did you do."

"Nothing you should disapprove of?"

"Merlin!"

"Fine. Alright I may have… Well actually I did. I turned Mordred into a umm well a felis catus…"

"How can you be so stupid!"

"What. Gaius you don't understand this is perfect I doubt Mordred could do any harm to Arthur as a cat… unless… Arthur isn't allergic to cats is he?"

"No, quite the opposite. When he was younger… Merlin how did you turn him into a cat? What spell did you use? I do not recall any animal transformation spells in that book I gave you."

"That's because there is none… I sort of made it up. I don't know how but I felt something Gaius and I just it felt like I had to say it. It was… It was like when I called Aithusa from the egg. It was instinctual."

"What is it Gaius?"

"Merlin when you say it felt instinctual what do you mean?"

"I don't know? It was like a reflex."

"Alright… can you tell me your exact words?"

"Umm I think it was something like Bestraft und feind… umm no Bestraft und ende ihm den er ist ein… that's all I remember."

" ** _Mer_ lin!" **Arthur yelled barging into the physician's chambers.

"Arthur." "Sire."

"Good afternoon Gaius I came to fetch Merlin." Arthur nods dismissing the physician

"Merlin we are going on a hunt go prepare our horses and gather the necessary supplies, you know the drill. Oh, I will be needing my crossbow the good one not the lousy one you gave me last."

"It wasn't lousy!"

"Merlin it was so rusty that when I pressed the trigger the arrow got stuck. Get me the nice reddish oak one If you can't find it ask…"

"Leon. yep got it . Anything else?"

Arthur glances at Merlin suspiciously…"That's it. You have one hour. I want to leave before the sun sets."

Arthur strides out of the room quite pompously in Merlin's opinion and every bit of the Royal Prat he knew and loved?... hmm nope that's not it.

Merlin mockingly mimics, " _I want to leave before the sunsets"_ and scoffs, "Its barely three past noon….. What?"

Gaius raises his eyebrow (because well he wouldn't be Gaius if he didn't), "Nothing. Now go do what the King says and whatever you do don't make up any new spells."

Merlin nodded and left hurrying to the armory to gather the King's supplies.

* * *

In the woods

Merlin sighed woefully he didn't understand why Gaius was making a big deal about the cat spell he put on Mordred.

"So why do we have to go hunting its not like we're lacking in food back in Camelot?"

Arthur sighs and bites his lip stopping himself from smiling, "I wanted to come."

"Yes, I figured that out, but why? What's the point of hunting? Well clearly it's to provide food, but you don't need to since we have food back in Camelot."

Of course, Merlin would never understand the joy of hunting the calmness and peace it brings to him or the way it allows him to destress from the work of being a King. "It's fun, now shut it Merlin."

Just because he fabricated this whole stunt to piss on Merlin's good mood didn't mean that Arthur wasn't serious about it.

"Sadistic more like it. I don't understand how you do it. I mean…"

"Merlin, Shut up!" Arthur whispered harshly hearing some leaves rustling close up ahead. Carefully getting off his horse he signaled to Merlin to do the same.

Merlin frowned but also heard the rustling up ahead and decided to use his magical powers to see what exactly was out there. To Merlin's surprise and discomfort, it was a magnificent brown-gray deer with two small antlers barely sticking out of its head and a white tail.

"Arthur we should go." Merlin whispers loudly and grabs Arthur's arm attempting to lead Arthur the other way.

Arthur quickly shushes Merlin as he spots the fresh deer tracks and quickly decides to go after it leaving Merlin behind after strictly telling him to remain quiet and tie up the horses.

Merlin quickly ties both of the horse's reigns to a tree branch and hurries after Arthur making sure to make as much noise as possible, "Arthur!" Merlin yells alerting the deer and sharply bumps into the hunter who was about to shoot causing him to miss his intended target.

Arthur's eyes go dark as he watches his prey escape and listens to the whistling of his arrow and the thunk noise it makes as it hits something.

"Where are you going?"

"TO GET MY BLOODY ARROW YOU IMBECILE!"

"Umm… Arthur."

"What!"

"You're gonna scare the animals."

"MERLIN!"

* * *

Gaius knocks softly on the open library door waking his close friend Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Royal Genealogist.

"Gaius! I was just…"

"Geoffrey I'm looking for an old tome on magical curses."

Geoffrey eyes widen for a second in fear, then weary, and finally setting on curiosity, "Why would you need such a book?"

"I… can't say. But you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important."

"Be that as it may, there are no more books concerning magic or curses as you know they were destroyed during the Purge."

Gaius nodded, "I'm aware, but is there any chance that…"

"Gaius what trouble are you getting into this time?"

"Nothing. Come on Geoffrey do you really think I'm still at the age to play games this is a serious matter."

"Alright I believe you. I may be able to find this book you speak of but…"

"I never got it from you. Now where is it."

Geoffrey sighed and made his way out of his desk and to the shelves out of Gaius' sight. Only to return with a large leather bound journal wrapped in a brown cloth. "Why do you need this?"

"Let's just say that hypothetically a member of the court was cursed I need to know how to make a cure."

"Hypothetically?"

"Yes."

"Alright just take it."

Gaius smiled and grabbed the book quickly unfolding the cloth and flipping through the books pages to stop at the animal transformation spells.

"Is this… accurate?"

"It should be. Why?"

"No reason… Is there do you know if there's a reversal potion?"

"I don't believe there is as you know some spells as dark as these can only be undone by the original spellcaster or…"

"by someone with greater power than them."

Gaius finished grimacing. "Will it cure them?"

"The victim should be…"

"No, not the victim Mm… the sorcerer would he, would his soul be intact."

"Perhaps but dark magic darkens the heart and… I suppose if this sorcerer undid the curse and proved to be pure of heart and repents his actions, in theory his soul would be saved."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **A/N Thank you to the few people who read and liked this story (I'm so glad you liked it!). For those who know me I post very randomly I didn't even think of posting this chapter today until literally a couple of hours ago and only cause I cant really sleep right now. Basically what I'm trying to say is you might have to wait a bit till my next update. This is Chapter 2 of 3 So the story is so not over yet. Please let me know what you think so far (who knows it might affect the time of me posting the nxt chapter) and thanks again for reading.** **  
**

 **Oh! For those reading Dragons in Camelot keep an eye out for my next chapter (i** **f you don't know what I'm talking about go to my stories and check it out)** **i'm polishing it up and it should be ready any day now.**

 **Till next time**

 **-Agent C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You idiot buffoon! I had him in my sights and you…ARG! Really Merlin I don't know why I bring you along."

Merlin smiled cheekily and quietly mumbled something to himself.

Arthur turned his eyes glaring daggers at his manservant before turning back and striding faster in the direction of the arrow grumbling vulgarities under his breath.

"Arthur?"

"…"

"Arthur I'm so…"

Mmeoooow

"… did you hear that?"

Arthur just kept walking and looked at the arrow lodged on the high branch of an oak tree. Looking down he saw a meek little kitten who seemed to be waking up and rubbing its head with its paw, small meows coming out of it in pain.

Merlin arrived behind Arthur and looked at the scene before him from the arrow above in the tree to the cat under it and the bundle of small acorns next to it.

* * *

 **10 minutes previous**

The meek little feline screeched as it saw the giant looking hawk take a nose dive towards it. Mordred could feel his heart pounding in his small feline chest as he froze to the spot on the large branch. He had to get away. He gathered as much power as he could, which thanks to that good for nothing arse who cursed him wasn't much. He did however manage to notice that stupid bundle of acorns on the branch above him and after all the practice he had yesterday attempting to fend off that lone wolf pup with a medium sized stick he definitely thought he could manage sending a bundle of acorns at his target. As the acorns were tossed in the air making their way towards the falcon Mordred saw he had enough time to jump to the branch below him. He however aimed to far to the edge and seemed to be holding on with as much strength as his tiny paws could muster onto the branch. Mordred sighed and turned to look up not seeing or hearing the falcon he felt relieved at least for the split second before he turned to look at the long way down. He could also make out some voices… wait a second he could recognize that yell anywhere and if he was correct then that pesky manservant probably wouldn't be far behind. Before Mordred could think of a plan to pull himself up he lost his grip on the oak branch and tumbled down cursing under his breath a scared meow escaping his lips as he fell head first towards the ground. Mordred whimpered in his new form he was practically useless he looked forward as his ears could make out a whistling through the trees to see an arrow heading towards his tree. The arrow hit the trunk with enough force that Mordred could see one of the bundles attached to the tree make their descent towards him. This time however all his luck had run out perhaps it was karma or the fates, but as that bundle hit the poor kitten in the head it didn't really matter as he slowly started losing his consciousness.

"Where are … ..ing?"

"TO … .. BLOODY ARROW … ..BECILE!"

"Umm… …"

"What!"

"… ... ….. .. ….. … …."

"MERLIN!"

* * *

 **Now**

"Arthur? What are you doing?" Merlin questioned as he saw the King of Camelot pick up the small cat and was he actually cradling it to his chest?

"It's a kitten."

"I can see that, but why are you… you know?"

Arthur smiled before running his hand through the cats fur, "Poor fella its coming home with us."

"You can't be serious?" merlin said gawkily at his master, "Arthur it can't."

"And why not, Merlin"

"Well it could… have fleas or some other type of disease!"

Arthur sighed before giving the cat a once over eyeballing the creature it didn't seem to have fleas but if it did that could easily be fixed. "Its fine and its coming with us."

"But…"

"That's final Merlin, now go bring the horses."

"Yes, Sire."

Arthur could feel a wiggling from the inside pocket of his coat and looked to see the small cat coming to his senses. He carefully pulled out the kitten and set it on his lap while at the same time grabbing onto the horse's reigns. The cat for lack of a better word seemed disoriented as he turned to look in all directions till finally he saw the bright blue eyes of his captor and gave a shudder his paw going to rub the small bump at the top of his head from where the acorns landed.

Mordred however managed to push past the pain and turn away from the young king to see his servant on the horse next to him. He could feel Emrys's power radiating towards him it felt oddly different from last, no matter though power was power and as long as he was turned back to his original self he didn't care.

 _Emrys!_

Merlin gulped as he turned to look at the direction of the cat. He had a strong feeling that Mordred had returned to claw his eyes out, but he sincerely hoped he was wrong and the cat was just a random stray… well that clearly wasn't the case.

 _Do not ignore me, Emrys! Change me back. Now!_

 **No.**

Mordred let out a tiny growl slowly retracting his claws making sure to look straight at Merlin while doing so.

 **Do not even think about it.**

Mordred let out a smirk that was certainly very human despite his animal form and struck his claws on Arthur's arm.

"Ouch."

"What is it? Are you alright?" Merlin said straining from his seat to try and see the wound.

"I'm fine just a scratch. This little guy seems angsty."

Merlin glared at the druid cat he had to do something, "I can hold him till we get back."

Arthur turned to look at Merlin noticing the strange expression on his face, "That's alright Merlin I am more than capable of handling this kitten."

 _Turn me back._

 **I cannot and even if I could why would I you already proved you can't be trusted and mean Arthur harm.**

 _Perhaps however that does not give you the right to turn me into this creature against my will._

 **I. Do. Not. Care. I will protect Arthur at all costs. I thought you as a druid would understand that Arthur as the Once and Future King would save us. You clearly don't.**

 _You are a fool if you believe that he would ever be the figure spoken of in legend. I believed in him once obviously that was my mistake. Arthur Pendragon is nothing more than a false prophet. And you a traitor to magic kind._

 **You lie! Arthur is the king of legend and he will bring peace to all of the five kingdoms.**

 _Believe what you wish Emrys just turn me back or that little scratch on your king will be the least of your worries._

Merlin scoffed he would never turn Mordred back, but he had to do something while Arthur could handle himself against a regular cat he would never be able to take on a druid cat. He could feel the small amount of power radiating from the former knight and he swore that until he made Mordred disappear permanently he would just have to stay with Arthur at all times.

 **I'll return you to your former state, but you have to wait till we're alone and you have to promise not to hurt Arthur.**

Merlin lied shifting slightly.

 **Do you think you can manage that?**

 _I can try but if you dare to go back on your word…_

 **I won't. So can we call a truce.**

 _I suppose._

* * *

 **Back at Camelot**

Merlin sighed as he held onto Mordred the cat who was insistent that he wanted to be put down. Merlin however had other ideas first things first though he had to ditch Arthur and get back to Gaius' chambers.

Arthur on the other hand seemed to be having other ideas and while looking at the squirming cat in Merlin's arms nodded in agreement to his own thoughts. He quickly snatched the cat from Merlin's hold and scratched it lightly behind the ear.

"Arthur, I should take him to Gaius." Merlin said reaching to take the cat back only to have his arm scratched by it.

"I don't think it quite likes you."

"It's feral that's what it is Gauis should do a check up on it."

Arthur turned to look at cat who was currently rubbing his face into his arm rather adorably. Missing Merlin's low growl of Mordred under his breath. "He looks fine to me."

 **I know what you're doing. Stop that this instant we need to get to Gaius, that is if you still want to turn back to normal.**

 _Fine._

"You said he could have been hurt?"

"I did. I suppose a check up couldn't hurt. Alright well I have to go speak to Guinevere to catch up on council matters ugh and now that I'm back I should also go get the patrol reports from Sir Leon and oh gosh did I really leave Gwaine to take over the knights training. Sometimes you don't know how lucky you have it Merlin no duties or responsibilities."

" _Right."_ Merlin said forcing the word out of his mouth before whispering "you wouldn't last a day without me."

"What was that?"

"Nothing I should be going then." Merlin said reaching to take Mordred into his arms and walk of in the direction of the physician's chambers only to have Arthur step back out of reach.

"I'll drop it off later tonight." Arthur said scratching the kitten behind the ear smiling as he heard the small purr escape from it.

 _Not a word._

And as Mordred commanded he heard no words, but he could have sworn he heard the cheeky bugger sniggering at him.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**

 **A/N Hey everyone this is the end of chapter 3 and I know I said in the last chapter that I was only gonna have three chapters but well things don't always turn out as planned (... or do they considering i did say in the first chapter it could be around 2 - 4 chapters?). Anyways the story is not over yet there will be one final chapter that surprisingly I have already got ahead of and is half done so perhaps I may post sometime between now and two weeks from now (depending on my mood, school work, and own personal laziness). So as always please let me know what you think so far and thanks for reading.**

 **Till next time**

 **-Agent C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Gaius sighed and shook his head after Merlin recalled the days events.

"You have to reverse the curse."

"No. That's not gonna happen we just have to come up with a plan to permanently get rid of him. Maybe we use the poison? Yes, I can tell Arthur it had fleas and we… we used poison to get rid of them as is the usual treatment however the cat was stupid and when it was cleaning itself it ingested the poison… Or we can probably just kill it and say that Mordred ran away." Merlin said already making his way to Gaius' potions shelf to pick his poison.

"I know you worry about Arthur, but you cannot do this Merlin."

"It's my destiny Gaius."

"It is not your destiny to kill Mordred."

"My destiny is to protect Arthur I can't do that if Mordred lives."

"I forbid you. You have to change Mordred back now before it's too late."

"I can't… what do you mean before its too late? Too late for what?"

"Your soul has been marked by evil and reversing the spell is the only way to save it."

"That is ridiculous. I am still me I am not going to turn evil by disposing of Mordred in fact I'll be doing all of Albion a favor."

Gaius frowned before forcing Merlin to sit down grabbing the poison from the boy's hands and putting it back on the shelf.

"That's just an excuse to justify your actions. You're better than that."

"Am I? Well I don't want to be! I'm tired Gaius. I am tired of waiting, I am tired of sleeping with one eye open. I can't constantly be there for Arthur all the time no matter how much I'd like to. Mordred has to die."

"What about the druid girl? What about Freya did she deserve to die. Did she deserve to be cursed! She was a killer too, but we both know that no one deserves that kind of fate."

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"Perhaps but your actions towards Mordred are no better than the sorceress' actions to Freya."

"Stop it! That's not true. The situation is not the same and you know it. Freya never deserved to die she only killed that man out of self-defense."

"And don't you think that perhaps Mordred's motive to kill out Arthur derives from his own feelings of self-preservation."

"I can't turn him back I won't. I don't care if my soul is destroyed in the process saving Arthur will be worth it. He is my destiny Gaius you couldn't hope to understand what that means."

"You can find another way, my boy."

"There is no other way."

"Get out." Gaius said shaking his head in disappointment, "Grab your things and go."

"Gaius you can't be serious."

"You can come back once your head is screwed on straight. Hunith's son would never act like this and if she could see you now she would agree with what I'm doing. Get out."

"Gaius that's not… you can't. Be reasonable"

"I am. When I return you best not be here?"

"Fine!" Merlin said making his way to his chambers to grab his things and stuff them into his travel pack. Gaius was wrong he had to be. He had to make sure he was right and if anyone was bound to agree with him after all this time it would have to be the Great Dragon.

* * *

"Is that a cat?" The queen of Camelot addressed her husband as he walked into their bedchambers.

Arthur nodded a wide smile on his face, "Yes. It's a kitten and its name will be…Cat… no that's a lousy name no its true name will be… HUNTER! Yes, that's it! Hunter Pendragon… the Great!"

Gwen's jaw dropped, "Umm Hunter… the Great?"

"Yes. I found him he is our pet now." Arthur said seriously his tone leaving no room for discussion but his eyes pleading for her to agree.

"That's… great? But Arthur cats are a huge responsibility are you sure you really want one?"

"Yes. And besides just think about it. Once Arthur Junior comes along he'll want his own friend, like I did, and he'll have Hunter."

"Arthur when we have a child it'll have human friends. Friends who aren't a cat!"

"Yes of course but he'd need friends he could trust completely and at that age he won't be able to distinguish whether they are real friends or not this way he has his own Merlin at a young age before he gets a real one." Arthur explained with a smile to his wife before raising the cat up to its face and coo-ing at it. It was kinda adorable but super disturbing.

"He or She can always come to us Arthur and besides Uncle Merlin and the rest of the knights will be there for him or her."

"Please Gwen seriously when Morgana and I were younger we would have done anything for one of these, but father never let us have any he believed they were too closely connected to sorcery. But that's just ridiculous their animals and just cause sorcerers also like them doesn't mean anything I mean I am sure there are magic users who like dogs or horses."

"Well Morgana did end up becoming a witch?"

"But that's nothing that's circumstantial at best and besides I named it we are keeping him and that is final."

Gwen narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her husband and nodded, "Alright then… Well I am going to go and find umm Merlin and yeah you know what Merlin will fix this… somehow…. Bye Arthur…" Gwen said once she reached the door and ran towards the physician's chambers there was something wrong with that cat she could feel it… No, she was not jealous she just refused to have her unborn child grow up as freak talking to a cat as its only friend. Yep that it that's the only reason.

Arthur shook his head making his way to the bed laying the cat eye level to his face, "Don't worry Hunter, I love you enough for the both of us… she just needs time to adjust." Arthur sighed laying his head on the pillow. "You know I've always wanted a cat. Actually, it was kinda because of Morgana she was good person well before everything… well she wanted a cat and she kinda convinced me that I should want one too because well I don't know we were little something about not judging a book by its cover or something like that. That cats weren't evil just because they were cats and sorcerers weren't evil just because they had magic… yeah I guess only half of what she told me ended up being true. And I suppose it is strange holding on to that feeling of wanting a pet… a cat for so long was just a way to hold onto that belief that maybe a witch… maybe Morgana wasn't isn't evil just because… it doesn't matter because well she's gone and hey I have you…"

 **_ _ _ _PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

"Hahahaha"

"Will you stop this is serious. What should I do? I want to stop Mordred, but what if Gaius is right what if what I am doing is wrong?

"Oh, young warlock you've managed to turn the druid into a cat and you… Well I am surprised that by some means you actually managed to heed my warnings and stop him before its too late, but you wonder if the cost is too high? Perhaps it is, but the decision to stop this and turn him back to his true form is still possible. The decision can only be made by you and you alone."

"What should I do please I need an answer for once let me know what I should do?"

"It does not matter what I say but what you want for a soul can be restored but there is always a point of no return where destiny is concerned." The dragon made to take off quickly bowing in respect before soaring off into the sky leaving the warlock to contemplate his fate.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he made his way to Arthur's chambers before quickly being intercepted by Gwen.

"Merlin you have to convince Arthur to get rid of that cat!"

"What why? I mean I am but what happened?"

"I guess I'm just being ridiculous, but I don't really think I'd like the idea of my future children having a cat… _sorry I mean Hunter_ as their only friend!"

"Umm yeah no you lost me, what?"

"Arthur's named the cat Hunter and says that it would make a good friend for our son- or daughter."

"Don't cats only live a couple of years?… Are you?! Gwen that's amazing, Congra…"

"SHH! That's not, I'm not. Merlin I am not pregnant nor am I planning any time soon… well maybe in a couple of years but that is not the point you have to get rid of it!"

Merlin nodded, "Don't worry Gwen I'm on it that cat will be gone by the end of today."

"I knew I could count on you thank you, Merlin."

* * *

Whatever Merlin was expecting it certainly wasn't Arthur holding one of his shirts over Mordred, the cat's, head and seeing it shred Arthur's shirt into strips.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"I'm playing with Hunter."

"And you couldn't have used a sock or a piece of string instead of your shirt."

Arthur paused his actions and turned towards Merlin narrowing his eyes, "If you are so concerned about my shirt you can mend it." Arthur turned back to _Hunter_ and scratched the kitten behind his ear.

 **Mordred what are you doing?**

Mordred paused in his actions and turned to look at Merlin.

 ** _Do you know how to change me back?_**

 **If I change you back what would you do?**

 ** _That is none of your concern Emrys._**

Mordred patted his way towards the edge of the bed and jumped of carefully landing on his feet this time before heading in the direction of Merlin who picked him up.

"I actually came to take… Hunter to Gaius for its checkup."

"Oh well I could take him tomorrow instead or…"

"It's fine, Sire. I can take him now and have him back by morning."

"Alright. But you can't just take him yet." Arthur said heading towards the table and picking up a ridiculously decorated basket with red lining, a red pillow bearing the crest of Camelot and small black blanket. The large handle of the basket having several pieces of strings attached so that Mordred could play with them whenever he'd want.

"If that's for the cat, I can't imagine how your kids are gonna be… Oh dear they're gonna be a bunch of spoilt princely prats aren't they. Don't worry Arthur I'm sure Gwen and I can straighten them out and put them in their place. I mean we already have the practice with you."

"Hilarious." Arthur carefully places Mordred in the basket before handing it to Merlin. "He better be back tomorrow morning or its your head. Got it."

Merlin gulped and nodded, "You don't really mean that?"

"By morning."

"Absolutely Sire."

Merlin said smiling widely eyes filled with worry before rushing out of the room and into the nearest alcove.

 ** _Don't even think about it Emrys._**

 **But. I mean come on _Hunter_ being a cat isn't that bad and if you think about it if you want revenge on Arthur what could be better than having him pamper you hand and… umm head to tail?**

 ** _Turn me back._**

 **Mordred. Alright you win. I will turn you back, but I can't grant you your freedom. You have to turn yourself in. Talk to Arthur please. Don't give up on him Mordred I'm sorry for what I did I was being selfish, and I wasn't being fair to you, but you can't just turn against him.**

 ** _He killed my childhood love and you not only cursed me into a cat, but showed me time and time again that you can't trust me. You have turned a blind eye to the hundreds of our kind who have been persecuted by the Pendragons and refuse to do anything that will push the prophecy that I have dreamt for all my life. Morgana's methods may be aggressive, but at least she can see sense at least she is doing something for me and those like us. Turn me back._**

Merlin frowned but nodded making his way down towards the dungeons. He took out a small bowl and a small tonic of 'reversal potion' and poured it into the bowl. "Drink this and I'll turn you back."

 ** _What is it?_**

 **It's a reversal potion for transformation enchantments.**

Mordred lapped up the potion missing how Merlin's eyes turned bright gold and his palms emitted a white light that was aimed in his direction.

Merlin sighed staring at the naked man before him the sleeping potion taking affect. He carefully pulled out some spare clothes he borrowed out of Mordred's old chambers and left them near his reach before leaving and locking the cell gate behind him.

Now he just had to find a stupid cat for Arthur, but he guessed he should at least go get the prat and convince him somehow that he managed to find and trap Mordred.

* * *

 **"** Arthur! Come quick you won't believe it."

"What are you blabbering?... Is that Hunter's basket?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly at the king putting his hands along with the basket behind his back. "Nope."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Where's Hunter."

"Its umm a funny story actually… You see umm Mordred he was in Camelot. Yes and I planned to knock him out using the element of surprise but.. he saw me and we fought and umm Mordred ended up umm falling yes falling he fell… down the stairs and somehow during the fight Hunter escaped. And umm yeah."

"MERLIN!"

"I'm telling the truth I swear. I have no idea where Hunter is but Mordred is down in the dungeons and he should be waking up any minute lets go."

Arthur growled crossing his arms over his chest, "You're serious."

"Yes."

"You lost Hunter."

"Will you forget about that stupid cat! Mordred is in the Dungeons! Right now, lets go."

Arthur scowled but walked briskly past Merlin making sure to hit him on the shoulder while he walked past him and down the corridor.

 **_ _ _ _PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

" _Mer_ lin."

"Yes."

"You are an idiot."

"I. I. He was here I swear."

Arthur shook his head unlocking the cell and walking in waving his arms around the empty cell.

"I haven't a clue how he managed to escape the sleeping potion should have…"

"I thought you said he fell down the stairs."

"I did I… I meant that his..."

"Shut up! You are a terrible liar. Seriously Merlin I can't believe you. I bet Mordred wasn't even here..."

"He was really he…"

" …You just made up this not very well though out ruse as an excuse for getting rid of Hunter…"

"Arthur…"

"Get out of my sight."

"But… Arthur I…"

The words died on Merlin's lips as Arthur left the dungeons making sure to glare at the manservant in the cell and lock the door.

"Arthur you can't leave me in here. Arthur!"

 **_ _ _ _PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

Mordred grunted as he was forced to his knees before the last known high priestess.

"My old friend, last time we met you tried to kill me."

"I am here for a purpose, Morgana. I did not break stride to find you. I bring you the news you have longed for."

"Arthur's death." Morgana answered without hesitation and quite hopeful.

"The key to it. I was wrong to ever question your wisdom, my lady, and I wish to make amends."

"Tell me."

"There is someone you have been searching for. Someone who has always alluded you."

"Emrys."

"I know where he is."

"Where?"

"Camelot. And I have his true name. It is Merlin. "

 **The End**


	5. Chapter 4 (Alternative)

**A/N So I got alot of reviews and well I agree so I'm posting this to well just read it. I hope you'll like it. This chapter is dedicated to Signal27, hateme101, and especially to Narya Anima as well as everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Thank you so much and Please Enjoy and disregard the last chapter I was being bitter :) Apologies Now Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four (Alternative Chapter)**

Gaius sighed and shook his head after Merlin recalled the days events.

"You have to reverse the curse."

"No. That's not gonna happen we just have to come up with a plan to permanently get rid of him. Maybe we use the poison? Yes, I can tell Arthur it had fleas and we… we used poison to get rid of them as is the usual treatment however the cat was stupid and when it was cleaning itself it ingested the poison… Or we can probably just kill it and say that Mordred ran away." Merlin said already making his way to Gaius' potions shelf to pick his poison.

"I know you worry about Arthur, but you cannot do this Merlin."

"It's my destiny Gaius."

"It is not your destiny to kill Mordred."

"My destiny is to protect Arthur I can't do that if Mordred lives."

"I forbid you. You have to change Mordred back now before it's too late."

"I can't… what do you mean before its too late? Too late for what?"

"Your soul has been marked by evil and reversing the spell is the only way to save it."

"That is ridiculous. I am still me I am not going to turn evil by disposing of Mordred in fact I'll be doing all of Albion a favor."

Gaius frowned before forcing Merlin to sit down grabbing the poison from the boy's hands and putting it back on the shelf.

"That's just an excuse to justify your actions. You're better than that."

"Am I? Well I don't want to be! I'm tired Gaius. I am tired of waiting, I am tired of sleeping with one eye open. I can't constantly be there for Arthur all the time no matter how much I'd like to. Mordred has to die."

"What about the druid girl? What about Freya did she deserve to die. Did she deserve to be cursed! She was a killer too, but we both know that no one deserves that kind of fate."

"YOU DON"T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"Perhaps but your actions towards Mordred are no better than the sorceress' actions to Freya."

"Stop it! That's not true. The situation is not the same and you know it. Freya never deserved to die she only killed that man out of self-defense."

"And don't you think that perhaps Mordred's motive to kill out Arthur derives from his own feelings of self-preservation."

"I can't turn him back I won't. I don't care if my soul is destroyed in the process saving Arthur will be worth it. He is my destiny Gaius you couldn't hope to understand what that means."

"You can find another way, my boy."

"There is no other way."

"Get out." Gaius said shaking his head in disappointment, "Grab your things and go."

"Gaius you can't be serious."

"You can come back once your head is screwed on straight. Hunith's son would never act like this and if she could see you now she would agree with what I'm doing. Get out."

"Gaius that's not… you can't. Be reasonable"

"I am. When I return you best not be here?"

"Fine!" Merlin said making his way to his chambers to grab his things and stuff them into his travel pack. Gaius was wrong he had to be. He had to make sure he was right and if anyone was bound to agree with him after all this time it would have to be the Great Dragon.

* * *

"Is that a cat?" The queen of Camelot addressed her husband as he walked into their bedchambers.

Arthur nodded a wide smile on his face, "Yes. It's a kitten and its name will be…Cat… no that's a lousy name no its true name will be… HUNTER! Yes, that's it! Hunter Pendragon… the Great!"

Gwen's jaw dropped, "Umm Hunter… the Great?"

"Yes. I found him he is our pet now." Arthur said seriously his tone leaving no room for discussion but his eyes pleading for her to agree.

"That's… great? But Arthur cats are a huge responsibility are you sure you really want one?"

"Yes. And besides just think about it. Once Arthur Junior comes along he'll want his own friend, like I did, and he'll have Hunter."

"Arthur when we have a child it'll have human friends. Friends who aren't a cat!"

"Yes of course but he'd need friends he could trust completely and at that age he won't be able to distinguish whether they are real friends or not this way he has his own Merlin at a young age before he gets a real one." Arthur explained with a smile to his wife before raising the cat up to its face and coo-ing at it. It was kinda adorable but super disturbing.

"He or She can always come to us Arthur and besides Uncle Merlin and the rest of the knights will be there for him or her."

"Please Gwen seriously when Morgana and I were younger we would have done anything for one of these, but father never let us have any he believed they were too closely connected to sorcery. But that's just ridiculous their animals and just cause sorcerers also like them doesn't mean anything I mean I am sure there are magic users who like dogs or horses."

"Well Morgana did end up becoming a witch?"

"But that's nothing that's circumstantial at best and besides I named it we are keeping him and that is final."

Gwen narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her husband and nodded, "Alright then… Well I am going to go and find umm Merlin and yeah you know what Merlin will fix this… somehow…. Bye Arthur…" Gwen said once she reached the door and ran towards the physician's chambers there was something wrong with that cat she could feel it… No, she was not jealous she just refused to have her unborn child grow up as freak talking to a cat as its only friend. Yep that it that's the only reason.

Arthur shook his head making his way to the bed laying the cat eye level to his face, "Don't worry Hunter, I love you enough for the both of us… she just needs time to adjust." Arthur sighed laying his head on the pillow. "You know I've always wanted a cat. Actually, it was kinda because of Morgana she was good person well before everything… well she wanted a cat and she kinda convinced me that I should want one too because well I don't know we were little something about not judging a book by its cover or something like that. That cats weren't evil just because they were cats and sorcerers weren't evil just because they had magic… yeah I guess only half of what she told me ended up being true. And I suppose it is strange holding on to that feeling of wanting a pet… a cat for so long was just a way to hold onto that belief that maybe a witch… maybe Morgana wasn't isn't evil just because… it doesn't matter because well she's gone and hey I have you…"

 **_ _ _ _PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

"Hahahaha"

"Will you stop this is serious. What should I do? I want to stop Mordred, but what if Gaius is right what if what I am doing is wrong?

"Oh, young warlock you've managed to turn the druid into a cat and you… Well I am surprised that by some means you actually managed to heed my warnings and stop him before its too late, but you wonder if the cost is too high? Perhaps it is, but the decision to stop this and turn him back to his true form is still possible. The decision can only be made by you and you alone."

"What should I do please I need an answer for once let me know what I should do?"

"It does not matter what I say but what you want for a soul can be restored but there is always a point of no return where destiny is concerned." The dragon made to take off quickly bowing in respect before soaring off into the sky leaving the warlock to contemplate his fate.

* * *

Merlin sighed as he made his way to Arthur's chambers before quickly being intercepted by Gwen.

"Merlin you have to convince Arthur to get rid of that cat!"

"What why? I mean I am but what happened?"

"I guess I'm just being ridiculous, but I don't really think I'd like the idea of my future children having a cat… _sorry I mean Hunter_ as their only friend!"

"Umm yeah no you lost me, what?"

"Arthur's named the cat Hunter and says that it would make a good friend for our son- or daughter."

"Don't cats only live a couple of years?… Are you?! Gwen that's amazing, Congra…"

"SHH! That's not, I'm not. Merlin I am not pregnant nor am I planning any time soon… well maybe in a couple of years but that is not the point you have to get rid of it!"

Merlin nodded, "Don't worry Gwen I'm on it that cat will be gone by the end of today."

"I knew I could count on you thank you, Merlin."

* * *

Whatever Merlin was expecting it certainly wasn't Arthur holding one of his shirts over Mordred, the cat's, head and seeing it shred Arthur's shirt into strips.

"Arthur what are you doing?"

"I'm playing with Hunter."

"And you couldn't have used a sock or a piece of string instead of your shirt."

Arthur paused his actions and turned towards Merlin narrowing his eyes, "If you are so concerned about my shirt you can mend it." Arthur turned back to _Hunter_ and scratched the kitten behind his ear.

 **Mordred what are you doing?**

Mordred paused in his actions and turned to look at Merlin.

 ** _Do you know how to change me back?_**

 **If I change you back what would you do?**

 ** _That is none of your concern Emrys._**

Mordred patted his way towards the edge of the bed and jumped of carefully landing on his feet this time before heading in the direction of Merlin who picked him up.

"I actually came to take… Hunter to Gaius for its checkup."

"Oh well I could take him tomorrow instead or…"

"It's fine, Sire. I can take him now and have him back by morning."

"Alright. But you can't just take him yet." Arthur said heading towards the table and picking up a ridiculously decorated basket with red lining, a red pillow bearing the crest of Camelot and small black blanket. The large handle of the basket having several pieces of strings attached so that Mordred could play with them whenever he'd want.

"If that's for the cat, I can't imagine how your kids are gonna be… Oh dear they're gonna be a bunch of spoilt princely prats aren't they. Don't worry Arthur I'm sure Gwen and I can straighten them out and put them in their place. I mean we already have the practice with you."

"Hilarious." Arthur carefully places Mordred in the basket before handing it to Merlin. "He better be back tomorrow morning or its your head. Got it."

Merlin gulped and nodded, "You don't really mean that?"

"By morning."

"Absolutely Sire."

Merlin said smiling widely eyes filled with worry before rushing out of the room and into the nearest alcove.

 ** _Don't even think about it Emrys._**

 **But. I mean come on _Hunter_ being a cat isn't that bad and if you think about it if you want revenge on Arthur what could be better than having him pamper you hand and… umm head to tail?**

 ** _Turn me back._**

 **Mordred. Alright you win. I will turn you back, but I can't grant you your freedom. You have to turn yourself in. Talk to Arthur please. Don't give up on him Mordred I'm sorry for what I did I was being selfish, and I wasn't being fair to you, but you can't just turn against him.**

 ** _He killed my childhood love and you not only cursed me into a cat, but showed me time and time again that you can't trust me. You have turned a blind eye to the hundreds of our kind who have been persecuted by the Pendragons and refuse to do anything that will push the prophecy that I have dreamt for all my life. Morgana's methods may be aggressive, but at least she can see sense at least she is doing something for me and those like us. Turn me back._**

Merlin frowned but nodded making his way down towards the dungeons. He took out a small bowl and a small tonic of 'reversal potion' and poured it into the bowl. "Drink this and I'll turn you back."

 ** _What is it?_**

 **It's a reversal potion for transformation enchantments.**

 **_ _ _ _Alternative PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

Merlin sighed looking down at the bowl filled with sleeping potion. The plan was so simple drug Mordred with the sleeping potion then turn him back and lock him in the dungeons. Why can't he do it.

 _"It does not matter what I say but what you want for a soul can be restored but there is always a point of no return where destiny is concerned."_

Merlin could hear the words of the Great Dragon pounding in his head. Was this the point of no return. No, he refused to accept that maybe there was another way. Maybe he could turn Mordred back and change his destiny.

"Mordred wait. Before you drink this please understand how sorry I am. For everything, I should have accepted you, trusted you. But I am willing to do that now."

 ** _I don't understand_**

"You say that you want to see the prophecy come to light. The legality of Magic the creation of Albion in all its peace, prosperity and glory. You must know that Morgana will never do this. Arthur is the true King. And I I guess the true real reason for me doubting you is because I know your destiny and I'm scared Mordred.

 ** _How could you be scared of me_**

 **Because. It is your destiny to… to kill Arthur.**

 ** _What?_**

"I learned a long time ago, back when you were still a child, that you were going to be Arthur's downfall. I couldn't let that happen, I tried to do everything to stop you and protect Arthur. But the more I pushed you and mistrusted you the more I was pushing you to this. This is all my fault Mordred and for that I am truly sorry. I know you can never forgive me, but you deserved the truth.

 ** _I never would have killed him. Not before. I looked up to him he saved my life._**

 **I know. Please give him another chance. Don't you want to stand at his side when he brings the future you and I and the rest of our kind have been dreaming of.**

 ** _It's too late for me. He will never forgive me._**

 **Of course, he will. Please Mordred I promise I will trust you from now on. I promise to try and be the Emrys you want me to be. Just give Arthur another chance.**

 **_Please turn me back_**

Merlin nodded a lone tear going down his face as he put the bowl on the floor and watched Mordred ingest the potion. Merlin wiped the tear from his face and pushed forward his magic his eyes turning a bright gold and his palms emitted a white light that was aimed in Mordred's direction.

Merlin sighed staring at the naked man before him the sleeping potion taking affect. He carefully pulled out some spare clothes he borrowed out of Mordred's old chambers and left them near his reach before leaving and locking the cell gate behind him.

Now he just had to find a stupid cat for Arthur, but he guessed he should at least go get the prat and convince him somehow that he managed to find and trap Mordred.

* * *

 **"** Arthur! Come quick you won't believe it."

"What are you blabbering?... Is that Hunter's basket?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly at the king putting his hands along with the basket behind his back. "Nope."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear."

"Where's Hunter."

"Its umm a funny story actually… You see umm Mordred he was in Camelot. Yes and I planned to knock him out using the element of surprise but.. he saw me and we fought and umm Mordred ended up umm falling yes falling he fell… down the stairs and somehow during the fight Hunter escaped. And umm yeah."

"MERLIN!"

"Okay that's a lie the truth is that I found Mordred and I talked to him and now he's in the dungeons awaiting your judgement…" At Arthur suspicious look he raised both hands, "I'm telling the truth I swear. I have no idea where Hunter is, but Mordred is down in the dungeons and he should be waking up any minute lets go."

Arthur growled crossing his arms over his chest, "You're serious."

"Yes."

"You lost Hunter."

"Will you forget about that stupid cat! Mordred is in the Dungeons! Right now, let's go."

Arthur scowled but walked briskly past Merlin making sure to hit him on the shoulder while he walked past him and down the corridor.

 **_ _ _ _PAGE BREAK_ _ _ _**

" _Mer_ lin."

"Yes."

"That's Mordred."

"Yes Sire."

Mordred got up from his place on the floor he barely sat down after changing into his clothes.

 ** _Cheap trick Emrys._**

 **Sorry. You didn't run.**

 **No.**

"Mordred your back." Arthur said unlocking the cell. "I am sorry about Kara."

"I know. I needed time. I was upset, but Merlin convinced me to understand. He cleared things up for me and I know, that is if you allow, I know my place is here in Camelot."

"You are always welcomed here, Sir Mordred."

 **The End**


End file.
